


One Day...

by makuramotou



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Tiny HajiShun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: ~-~-~-~Etou Kouki wakes up cold and naked,and someone somewhere in another bed wakes up clothed.[A self-indulgent body-swap fic]~-~-~-~-~





	One Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Long fic ahead. Happy reading. I hope you don't get confused ( ´∀｀)

*knock knock*

"Shu~n? Are you awake? It's morning already!" Kai knocks on the notorious door to the Maou-sama's room. As usual, he gets no answer but he thinks maybe he can give a liiitle more time before he gets to the barging-in phase for Shun's daily awakening. 

"Maa, he had it quite tough yesterday...Might as well let him have a few more minutes." Kai says to himself and walks away from the door.

 

 

 

 

*-~-*

 

 

'It's too dark...'

Kouki pushed himself a little too much at work last night and his sleep was rewarding. However nice it is to stay in his plush bed he needs (more like decides to himself) to wake up and prepare for his and the rest of Growth's breakfast.

'...but why is it too dark?'

He feels a little uneasy with his situation...his eyes are open but he can't see anything but black--and his body feels cold--

and he hears a voice that's neither Mamoru's, Kensuke's nor Ryota's..!

 

"Haai! Open! Oi, Shun, wake up, it's morning, I said!"

 

Somehow, Kouki thinks it's familiar...

 

"Yare yare... I said wake up!"

 

"!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai pulled the curtains aside, and next pulls the blanket off Shun's body--which is naked as always and Kai just kinda got used to it though he sometimes reminds his leader to put some sleeping clothes on to avoid colds and for the sake of decency. 

 

"Hyaah!"

"A-re? All this time you were awake?"

"F-Fuzuki-san? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Kai's mind freezes as it digests the moment: Shun, the ever glorious and proud Maou-sama who flaunts his naked body when possible, and supposedly is more comfortable in his own skin when sleeping, and is used to others seeing his glorious body---is now covering himself with his arms at a corner of his bed, like a damsel in distress...

and what did he say?

"What am I doing here? I'm here to get you going, Leader!"

Kai pulls the blanket again--to fold it, as usual--but the action makes the white-haired man squeak again in surprise. 

'What's going on? Why is Fuzuki Kai-san here? Why is he--why am I--where are my clothes?!'

"Shun, are you alright?" Kai looks at him with concern.

"Huh?" The naked figure looks up. Suddenly something sticks to mind... "U-uhm, pardon me, but...what did you say?"

 

 

 

 

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

 

 

 

"Good morning~... huh?" Mamoru enters the kitchen quarters of Growth and finds Ryota and Kensuke doing sloppy work with the omelettes. 

"Don't just stand there, help us set the table for breakfast!" Ryota says, ever salty as he is. 

"A..ah! Hai!" Mamoru picks up a couple of plates with the cooked eggs and sets them on the dining table. The morning kitchen hustle is quite different from usual.

Kensuke follows him with a big plate full of big-sized onigiri balls and explains the situation.

 

"So you found the kitchen and the dining table empty, and Kouki-kun's room won't open up and he won't answer back when you call him from over the door?" Mamoru repeats to himself. 

"Yeah. Ryota can't really complain, Kouki's not paid to fix our meals, right?" Kensuke laughs and adds, "Ah, since you're here now, maybe you can try waking him up?"

"A-are you sure he's in his room?" Mamoru worries

"Hmm...if even you can't budge him, maybe we should wreck the door." Kensuke states calmly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*small knock* 

 

"Kouki-kun..?"

Mamoru puts his ear on the door. No answer. He knocks a liiiitle bit louder.

"Uh, ano...Kouki-kun?"

Now even Kensuke puts his ear close to the door. 

 

Suddenly, they feel a cool air blowing at their feet, the wind coming through the slim space between the door's edge and the floor...

 

"It's... t-the AC...right?" Mamoru asks the younger guy.

"B-but Kou doesn't seem to like it too cold when he sleeps, right?"

"Agh! These two useless-- Move aside!"

Ryota shoves the two away and grabs on the doorknob. He manages to turn it and opens the door....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hmmmmh~! Ah~ that was a nice, long sleep~... I wonder why Kai didn't wake me, though... well, it must be that luck is on November's side today~ Ahhh~ what more can happen today?... Huh?"

Shun stretches his arms and feels smooth satin cloth over his skin. Now that he notices...his room is not as dark as usual, and his bed seem...smaller, and less fluffier...and he's got clothes on...and...he doesn't feel right...and----

 

 

"Kou!"

The door unceremoniously opens and one, two, three heads pop in from the doorway.

 

'These humans seem familiar to me...Ah~'

 

"Ryota-kun, is it? And Mamoru-san, and Kensuke-kun, too... How come you three are in my room?"

 

The three members of Growth...their faces were already white, but now it even became paler and blue, even...

 

 

-~-~-~-~-~-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somehow...sooomehow. 

After Kouki's shocking awakening, Fuzuki Kai-san helped him by pointing out the dresser and through great effort (and with burning ears and face) he managed to get Procellarum's leader Shimotsuki Shun's body clothed.

 

Yes! It didn't take too long for Kouki to notice--that he, for some unknown and unexplainable reason, is inside Procellarum's Shimotsuki Shun's body!

 

He tried to ask Kai about the situation, but because the other seemed to be asking him to hurry, Kouki focused on getting himself dressed and ready for one extraordinary day. 

 

Of course it didn't get unnoticed by Kai. He's outside Shun's room, waiting for his partner to get ready, after being politely turned away for the sake of privacy. 

'Well, Shun didn't really say it but he said -Thank you very much, Kai-san. I'm very sorry for the trouble. I can quite do the rest by myself now. You may now leave.- Waahhh...that's a bocchama for you.' 

Kai thinks something is kinda off.

 

Finally, Shun (who's really Kouki inside) gets out of the room, seemingly wary of his surroundings.

"Ready, Shun?"

"Ah, hai, Fuzuki-san."

"Really...what's with the '-san' there? Are you teasing the elderly, huh?"

"S-sumimasen..! Uhm...well...because..."

"Yappari, something is weird with you today, Shun..."

"Well, because, Kai-san, I'm--"

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Yoru greets his sempais and cuts what /Kouki/ was saying. Kouki, in Shun's body, moves in what he would always do in front of other people.

 

He bows quite deep, and greets Yoru:

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yoru-san."

 

Yoru gets flustered, and looks at Kai. The taller man just shrugs as he's also surprised about the gesture. 

"Ah, e-to...Shun-san, Kai-san, I'm still in the middle of making our breakfast so please wait a bit. I kinda got up late even when I asked chef-san to let me cook our meals for today... ahh... I'm so sorry."

"Don't mind it, Yoru! Our tummies can wait if it's for your tasty food, na, Shun?"

 

Yoru and Kai failed to notice earlier, but the mention of a chance of cooking made Kouki's heart flutter and Shun's lime eyes shine...

"May I help you cook breakfast, Yoru-san?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"And, that's how you're eating Shun's cooking." Kai states at the breakfast table. You spits a bit of his cucumber juice in shock while a similarly shocked Iku tried better and held the food in his mouth in. 

"Maji de, Kai-san??!! How can you not tell such an important fact earlier?! That said, what happened to Yoru?!" You gets hysterical. Kouki can't help but feel offended even when it's not his name that was mentioned; he cooked the meal after all. 

"Maa, calm down, calm down! Yoru had to hurry to uni because his thesis adviser wanted to talk to him about his research paper. I know it sounds crazy, but this meccha-oishi hamburger patties are handmade by this Maou-sama! I say it because I saw it with my own two eyes!" Kai explains to them. 

 

"This hamburger is really...delicious." Rui states as he continues to nomnom and give bits to the cat Yamato under the table.

 

"...I'm glad you appreciate it, Rui-kun." Kouki, in Shun's body, says. And the rest of Procella gets to see a very rare genuine 100% no idol-particle added smile from the Maou-sama.

 

"Oh no...something /really/ is wrong with this guy..." You says under his breath, not knowing he's already blushing.

 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back at Growth's quarters...

Ryota finally, fiiinally managed to get Kouki out of bed and got him dressed as he pointed out which clothes will do fine for their tasks for the day. The young member wondered why and when did Kouki became so picky about clothes; not to mention that it was also the first time in all the time he knew and got to be with Kouki that the leader complained about not getting enough sleep. Kouki never complains even when his health gets sacrificed for work!

 

At the breakfast table, all were shocked when Kouki suddenly said "I want Kai's tea."

"I-is that a new brand?" Mamoru asks. 

"Fufufu~ That's interesting, Mamoru-san~"

 

Of course, Shun knows what 's wrong--he saw himself, or in this case Kouki's face and body, when he looked at the mirror. It's not offending to be in such a good looking and kind human, but Shun's powers fail to manifest, therefore he thinks it's quite better /and fun/ to go along. 

 

"Ah~ now that I think of it~! Kensuke-kun, don't I have a smartphone?"

"Huh? Uh, you must've left it in your room."

 

Shun, who's in Kouki's body, stares at the blue-haired guy as if waiting for something to happen.

Imagine....the usually cool, calm and collected leader of Growth, smiling with eyes crescent like a cat... Kouki's unusually all-smiley-smiley attitude makes the three wonder...Ryota had to kick Kensuke to pass the message.

"Agh ittai! Ah, yeah, Kou, lemme just get it for you!"

 

Mamoru scoots closer to Ryota and whispers "Will Kouki-kun be alright for today?"

"That's-!! He'll be fine!" Ryota hisses. 

 

Kensuke hands the phone to Kouki (actually Shun), and he goes back to his seat. But Kouki is still looking at him with that rare innocent smile. The leader's arms stretch towards him with hands holding up the phone, screen facing him.

"Password~" Shun, in Kouki's voice and body says. 

"E-eh? But Kou, that's your own phone, its password is supposed to be private!"

"But~~"

"Let me do it for you, Kou." Ryota reaches across the table and simply swipes on the screen.

"There. It's unlocked."

"Thank you, Ryota-kun~"

Mamoru and Kensuke are both uneasy as they look at Kouki staring at the phone. Suddenly, Ryota pulls the two and whispers in a harsh threatening tone "Listen! It's always been Kouki spoiling us so this time maybe he wants to be the one being spoiled--don't complain if he asks anything! We should do whatever will make him happy, understand?"

"I see! I understand!" the gullible Mamoru forms two fists in enthusiasm

"Is it really because of that?" Kensuke asks

"What, do you have anything against Kouki asking us for favors? He rarely even asks!"

"Well, of course not! Just that something's not right--"

*POOOOMF*

The three ducking heads suddenly pop up and look towards Kouki's direction.

"A-re~? I just wanted to see Kouki's contacts list and the phone suddenly...ah, it can't be helped, huh?~" Shun in Kouki's body says.

 

"K-Kouki-kun, are you alright?" Mamoru rises from his seat

"I'm fine~ but now I can't call Kai with Kouki's phone~"

"Don't worry, we'll lend you ours---wait, who?" Kensuke tilts his head in wonder

"Ahh, look at the time! C'mon, Kou, let's talk about this in the car, ne? We should be at the studio in an hour so let's go."

 

Amidst the odd occurrences, it seems Ryota enjoys taking care of the strange Kouki.  

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

"Shiwassu! We're invading yet again the Procella quarters!"

"Ojamashimasu~"

Arata and Kakeru enter the room where Iku, You and Kai are sitting still as they contemplate about their odd leader's behavior.

"I know Yoru-san had something to do, but where is Rui and Shun-san?" Arata asks as he sits beside You.

"Well..." 

 

 

*small flashback:

After using the kitchen, Kouki (still in Shun's body) tidies up and washes the dishes, even the chopping board and all, and then wipes the table clean, and then notices that the refrigerator could use some wiping and then went to wipe the appliance then when he checks the inside he also decides to clean the ref and remove the expired food items and when You tried to protest at every little thing saying 'Hey, don't go playing Mom here, leader! Don't touch that, that's mine! No, you don't have to do that!' /Shun-san/ gets a bit mad and tells him

"Please stay in the common room."

And the only person he asks for help is Rui, just to point out which food is whose, hence the young pianist's absence in the common room.

*end of flashback. 

 

"Ehhh... well your yapping rarely gets anything moving without action, you know?" Arata says.

"Did I really just hear those words from you of all people??!"

"But, hey, Shun-san cleaning and cooking...I didn't know he can do that!" Kakeru's eyes widen in amazement.

"Actually..." Iku smiles with a tinge of worry.

 

~♪Hirahira to~♪♪~ 

Kai's ringtone gets everyone's attention.

"Ah, excuse me for a sec..." he stands up and walks away a little from the couch. Of course he checks the caller ID before he answers.

"Hello? Kensuke-kun, this is rare, huh?"

-Ka~iiiii~~~~~!!-

He felt goosebumps! He quickly put the phone away from his ear and he reads again the name of the caller on his screen. Suddenly there's tension and cold sweat in his body! 'What was that?!' he thought. 

"Uh, uhm...Kouki-kun, it's you, right?"

-Heee~h? That's mean of you, Kai~ Don't you even recognize...-

-Kou, what is---

*beep*

 

Cut. The call was cut. That was like, Growth's Kensuke's voice there in the end, but was that other one really Kouki? Etou Kouki?! He sounded more like---

 

"Oooh! Kai-san, Izumi Shuu-san's drama is on now!" Kakeru calls his attention, and strips off the tiny helpful scrap of clue from Kai's mind.

 

Meanwhile, Shun--erm actually Kouki--hears Kakeru and stops halfway through placing cups on a tray. Beside him, Rui tilts his head and wonders why Shun gives off a 'different tune'.

"Shun, what's wrong?"

"Ah... um... iya, it's nothing, Rui-kun. Shall we serve the tea now?"

'How odd...' Rui thinks. Shun usually treats him like a younger brother or a fellow little bocchama, but now he feels like Shun is treating him like...

Like a child... like an offspring..?

 

 

-~-~-~-~-

 

 

 

"How mean~! Kai doesn't recognize me!" Shun, still inside Kouki's body, pouts and shows the three members another rare picture of their leader. 

"That said, what's suddenly going on between you and Kai-san? Did you need something from him?" Mamoru asks, while Kensuke mourns his phone that suddenly malfunctioned when /Kouki/ used it.

"Repair...it can be repaired, right...?"

"Enough, alright?! We have to be ready any minute now, after Izumi-san's interview it's our turn next! Kou, are you gonna be alright?" Ryota is a mix of irritated at Kensuke, indifferent to Mamoru, and unusually accommodating to Kouki.

"Ahh~ it can't be helped, right? Even when all I want to do is sleep all day, this predicament prevents me from doing so~ ahhh... and just when I also miss Haji-"

"Ah, everyone, please." A staff fetches them from the waiting room and what can Shun do but help /Kouki/ do his job.

 

Ryota, Mamoru and Kensuke look at each other with conflicting thoughts, and Shun senses the atmosphere.

 

"Fufufufu~ don't worry too much, Ryota-kun, Kensuke-kun, Mamoru-san~~ We're all gonna push through and make it to the top! Today is an important step, and we should treasure every moment, ne?"

"Somehow... You're being quite odd today, Kou. But... You never fail as our cool leader!" Kensuke sighs a sigh of relief. 

"It's not everyday that we get to be relied on by you, Kou... So, even if just for today, no, from today on, rely on us more, ok, Kou?" Ryota smiles at their leader.

"I-I may not be much of help, but I'll give my best to climb all the way to the top with you, Ken-chan, Ryo-chan, and Kouki-kun... Let's all have these tough times, because surely it will make the happy times sweeter and more shinier, brighter." Mamoru says with his humble resolve. 

"Hn! For us, times with you will always be tough, former Neet-san!" Ryota says

"Eeeh??" Mamoru's eyes widen and look soggy with sorry tears, but he knows it's always thorny words but no harm intended with Ryota. Kensuke and /Kouki/ laugh with them and soon Mamoru laughs himself while Ryota keeps the triumph to himself and silently smiles at the scene.

"Saa, everyone~! Let's get to the battlefield, shall we?"   

 

 

 

-~-~-~-~-~-

 

 

Back at Procella's common room, the guys are all engrossed with the police-action-drama that they didn't notice Shun [actually Kouki inside] putting the tray with five cups on the table, and Rui following with the teapot. Kouki notices the two new guests and silently walks back to the kitchen to get more cups. The drama goes for a commercial break and the guys are unlocked from the tension.

"Uwaaah! That was so cool..!" You says

"This second season is a lot more hardboiled than the first... Shuu-san is really amazing!" Iku looks at the others, nodding in agreement. 

"How can he save his comrade who infiltrated the enemy's organization, anyway? And anyway, when did this tea set get here?" Kakeru's voice rose along with the hardboiled-ness of the show.

 

"Ah," /Shun/ enters the room again with the two cups and pudding and castella on tiny plates. "Kakeru-san, Arata-san, good day. Please have these snacks with us."

A cold breeze passes by the two members of Gravi... Arata even clings to You's arm.

"I'm scared." he whispers. You pats his hair and says "Yoshi, yoshi..."

 

 

As he arranges the snacks, Kouki opts to first give You a pudding. He gives the pudding to You and says "I'm sorry for being quite harsh earlier."

It creeps You, and he can't fight the small heat on his face; he just meekly answers "Y-yah... I said too much, I guess... S...sorry."

 

"What's with this atmosphere...?" Kakeru whispers to no one in particular.

"Ah, well... Maybe it's just, you know...Shun-san's Maou-sama hijinks at work..?" Iku tries to make a possible explanation, and decides to make a different conversation. "Say, Rui, how was the kitchen duty with Shun-san?"

"Uhm... e..to... It was very warm, like doing chores with my mother back when I was a child, I think?"

 

"Shun...like your mother?!" Kai's thoughts try to dig the buried clue earlier.

 

"Everyone... I'm sorry." Kouki says to them--trying to confide his odd situation, in time when Kakeru happens to push the buttons of the TV remote and the channel gets shifted to one with a talk show that features none other than Quell's leader [and Kouki's lover, but still in secret]

 

"Shuu-san..."

 

Kouki, who's still in Shun's body, stares at the TV feeling all fluffy inside just at the sight of his loved one. Unfortunately, his hands let loose a still empty teacup that Iku luckily saves from crashing. 

"Uoh! What's wrong, Shun-san?" The athlete asks; all eyes now are on Shun's afloat state.

"Oi, Leader!"

"Shun?" Kai waves a hand in front of the white-haired man's face. 

"Ah. Hai... uhm, sorry I spaced out..."

"Really...you've been saying 'sorry' too much today, Leader! Are you sure you're still you?" You asks

"Honestly, I am not--"

"Hello!" Suddenly, Koi arrives with who else but Aoi, Haru and Hajime. More people means more pressure on Kouki to tell them the truth! How tough!

"Oh, hello you guys!" Kai and the rest starts greeting the newcomers and vice versa, and of course Haru will notice that Shun's not being lovey-lovey and jelly with Hajime in the room.

"Hello, Shun." he says--then everything goes dark and noises and gasps of surprise rise among them--a blackout..!

 

"Sad○ko-chan will appear!!" Koi says, just to scare some strawberry-milk nut. 

"Everyone, calm down!" Hajime says,

"Stay calm! Ah, yes! Smartphones! Use your phones for light!" Kai suggests

 

but then the lights turn on again and Kakeru even mentions "That's not because of me, is it?!"

 

What surprises them is not Arata clinging to Koi, but /Shun/ clinging to You. Quuuite tightly at his shirt's sleeve. 

"O-oi, Leader!" his reddening face rivals the color of his hair.

"Shun, Hajime is right here!" Haru jests, and Hajime shoots him with a sharp look.

 

"S-sorry. It's just that...I'm not good with ghosts and scary things--"

 

"EEEHHHHH??!" Kai, Iku, You, Koi, and Kakeru yell in unison.

 

"Shun-san, are you still you?!" Iku taps the forehead of his white-haired leader.

With the commotion, Kakeru once again happens to push the remote's buttons and turns the TV on, and once again halts their attention from what Kouki is about to say. 

 

The TV show is turned to the talkshow featuring Shuu earlier, now it's the idol unit GROWTH on the guests' sofa.

Kouki sees himself there with Kensuke, Ryota and Mamoru--

and surely his heart feels heavy and his stomach is now swirling, and his pulse is going faster--he's getting confused and worried and frustrated because 'why didn't I remember the live TV guesting today? If I'm in Shun-san's body, could it be that it's him in mine there?'

 

He lets go of You's arm and walks warily towards Haru, trying to be unnoticed as the rest are busy watching the interview. Oooh, how tough can this trial be?

"Y-Yayoi-san, can we please talk?"

Haru notes the formality in how /Shun/ addressed him, and doesn't let go of the opportunity to tease him.

"Oh, of course, future Yayoi-san."

Kouki doesn't know why or if Haru was kidding him for being too formal, but he just looks down and tugs Haru away from the rest and to a more discreet corner of the room.

 

From the couch, Kai turns his head to look at the two, and Iku can't help but say "Kai-san, Shun-san definitely seems like he needs our help. Shall we go and talk to him?"

The senpai lands a gentle hand on the kohai and ruffles his hair. "Yeah, seems like it. But... right now it's Haru he chose to confide with, so let's let him be. Surely, he'll tell us when he's ready to."

 

Meanwhile, the interview on the TV just introduced Growth and they talked about their starting years...

Then, the interview turns more personal, the female host/interviewer asks them about what they like to do during their free time. The three members give theirs, and then the leader's turn comes and...

The blonde leader says "I like to sleep for a looong time~ and eat Häagen Dazs while watching humans go with their everyday lives~"

 

Not only Mamoru, Kensuke and Ryota--but all of the viewers all over the country and around the globe- including those in the Procella quarters- are surprised with his answer. 

The male co-host tries to move on to the next question: "Well, next is... Who is the person who inspires you the most right now?"

"Our fans!" Kensuke answers, with the audience going 'kyaaa' at the studio

"Right now, the person that inspires me the most is the 'me' who I want to and will be in the future!" Ryota answers with pride and gains newfound respect from the hosts and the other fans.

"R-right now...ahhh... e..to... I think I get inspired by Kouki-kun, and of course Ryo-chan and Ken-chan, too... They gave me strength, and even now I use the strength that they've given me to grow as a better person." Mamoru states, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Then, /Kouki/ answers

"My eien source of inspiration is....Six Gravity's Mutsuki Hajime!"

 

 

 

 

Hajime doesn't find it strangely familiar, but his companions go "HUH?"

 

The real Kouki in Shun's body and Haru suddenly turn their attention to the TV. 

"Wh-wha..." Kouki--rather Shun's face-- turns blushing red himself. 

"Ho~ooh! I didn't know Kouki-san's inspiration was Hajime-san!" Koi says, and gets eager nods from the middle and junior group members in the room. 

"Well, Hajime-san's influence is quite overwhelming, right?" Aoi adds on a positive note.

 

 

 

The female host asks next: "Who do you find interesting among your fellow performers? It can be anyone so..."

"Ah, well-" Mamoru is in the middle of giving an answer when suddenly /Kouki/ says 

"Mutsuki Hajime."

 

 

"Again?" Iku comments. On the other hand, the real Kouki, who is in Shun's body, forgets about telling the situation to Haru; he's busy praying that Shun-san will get through the interview safely. 

"Ahem...Seems you're not the only one taken by Hajime-san, na, Leader?" You tries to tease Shun, but finds him faaaar at the corner looking quite too anxious at the TV screen. 

"I'll take that for you, You-san." Arata teases him in turn for being ignored. 

"But, really, isn't it great, Shun-san?" Koi asks, and everyone's attention is caught hanging.

"H-huh?" /Shun's/ eyes turn wide.

"Because it seems someone else likes Hajime-san quite similar as you!"

"I don't think it's /similar/ with how grave it is for Shun-san, though." Iku smiles. 

 

 

Then, back to the interview Growth was just asked, the ever filler and ever 'for the fans' dokyun effect': "Are you currently in love with someone?"

Ryota and the rest know they can't really give out names for this kind of question, and Kensuke rubs an imaginary itch on his nose saying "Iya..."

The fans in the studio scream 'kyaaah~!', but the suspense was cut already with Kouki's voice:

"Yes! It's with Mu-tsu-ki Hajime~♡"

 

The fans' voices go wild and a long "Kyaaaahhhh!" buries the voices of the hosts in the broadcast. The staff can only imagine the ratings of their show, and tw○tter going wild--

 

 

and the real Kouki in Shun's body going white and faints like his soul has left its mortal body... (erm...)

 

 

 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

 

The members of Growth are all quite silent as they walk back to their waiting room. Izumi Shuu spots them from the other end of the corridor, and smiles to their direction....

But /Kouki/ just gives a short smile back and wordlessly passes him by..

 

After watching that interview, and getting a treatment like that... Shuu feels like his heart is being wrangled and he wonders what could've he done wrong to his beloved.

 

 

"Ryota-kun, can I have a moment?"

"Ah, Shuu-san. Otsukaresama desu."

"Mm. About Kouki-kun... Is something wrong?"

"Ahh... eto..." While Ryota is trying to compose a decent answer, they hear Kouki's voice from the waiting room. 

"~Ahhh~ I can't go on... I just want to go back and sleep for the rest of the day~~!"

The members of SolidS happen to be passing by, and Tsubasa jumps into Growth's waiting room.

"Everyone, otsukare~!" 

"!!!" Shun, in Kouki's body, glows with happiness when he sees the blonde guy from SolidS...actually, when he sees the ice cream container on his hand, still white with frosted ice and, oh, that flavor! That brand!

 

 

From the hallway where Shuu and Ryota are talking, they hear some clattering noise and Kouki's and Tsubasa's voice, something about taking the ice cream----

and Kouki's voice giving out a very, very satisfied moan....making Shuu's hair stand and blood shoot up to his face.

 

 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

Back to our Cool Prince trapped in a Maou-sama's body... 

 

When Kouki starts to regain consciousness, aside from the unfamiliar ceiling he sees a quite familiar man looming upon him. His eyes start to adjust and he comes to recognize the figure..

"...Mutsuki-san?"

"Shun, how are you feeling?"

 

'Shun?'

 

Kouki sits up and checks his arms, his clothes, the length of his hair...and again his arms. He's still in Shun's body. 

He sighs....and the Maou-sama rarely does that kind of sigh--kind of defeated and exasperated sigh, Hajime thinks. The Black King worries about this and decides that he should do something somehow.

"Shun,"

"I'm sorry, Mutsuki-san." /Shun/ covers his face with his own hands. Oh!

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't have anything to apologize for; and what's with you today?"

"...."

 

Kouki still has his palms to his face. Hajime can't really tell, but he's thinking maybe the interview with Growth earlier had an effect on /Shun/. 

 

"Is it about the interview with Etou Kouki?"

The Maou's body  twitches. 

'Ah...' Hajime thinks he hit a spot. 

 

Kouki raises his head and his eyes that belong to Shun looks at Hajime square in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Mutsuki-san... You're a really wonderful person, both as a human and as an idol... but..."

"..but?"

"But..."

 

 

Apparently, Hajime and /Shun/ are not the only ones in the room; while they're busy talking, Rui, who stayed to keep their leader company, receives a video call from Ryota.

"Hello, Rui-kun~" Ryota's face can be seen in the cam.

"Ryo-chan, hello."

"Ah, well, you see... Kou has been telling me to call you aaand..."

Suddenly, the golden-haired leader enters the view with unusually sing-song tone: "Rui~"

"Ah... Hello, Kouki-san. Otsukare."

"Listen, Rui~... wait, what's going on there behind you?"

Shun, in Kouki's body, scoots closer to the phone screen and kinda shoves Ryota's face away

"Uwaah-! Kou!"

"Oi, R-Ryo--" Kensuke and Mamoru checks what's going on with their group mates.

 

 

 

 

"But there's a person that I..."

Kouki can't finish his words when Yoru comes to the room with Aoi following him. Procella's mother looks at their leader with a worried smile.

"I'm home. Shun-san, how are you feeling?"

Kouki smiles back, "I apologize for making you worry. Were you able to talk to your professor?"

"Hai. I was very nervous when he asked to talk but it was a helpful meeting, just in time when I was at a loss on what to write for the literature part. That aside, Shun-san! Rui and Iku were telling me about this morning's breakfast, and Kai-san says it was very delicious."

/Shun's/ face shows a gentle smile. "That's humbling. I kept a portion for you, in case you returned early. But, now it seems I have to prepare for another-"

Yoru dismisses the thought that 'Shun-san is totally strange today', and he grabs his leader's hands as he look at him with shining eyes.

"I ate it, Shun-san! It was really delicious! Please... can you please teach me how you made it?"

 

Suddenly, Hajime sighs quite heavily; being in the middle of the white leader and the kohai, his sigh catches their attention.

"Ah, uhm..Hajime-san?" Aoi asks; it was rare for their leader to sigh.

Hajime stands from his seat and leans towards Shun's body. He stretches an arm and lands a hand gently on the other leader's soft, white hair.

"Uhm.. Mu..tsuki...-san..?" Kouki mutters. 

"Today you were somewhat different, but what didn't change is your nature to care for your subordinates. You're admirable, Shun."

 

It's still Kouki inside, but Shun's face reddens at those words.

 

"M-Mutsuki-san..."

 

Hajime's hand ruffles the white hair, and his fingers slide down to the slightly longer strands by Shun's cheek. His thumb and index finger feel the soft and smooth white strands as he says the next words:

"Honestly, I, too, would like to eat your cooking."

 

 

 

 

The real Shun in Kouki's body saw that and everything through Ryota and Rui's videocall.

"K-Kou..?" Ryota feels /Kouki's/ hand on his shoulder...

 

"Hajime...touch...he touched....! How odd!!! It's me there, but it's not me, but still I feel happy!!! He ruffled my hair!! I will take precious care of it, my hair and of this memory! It's like destiny that today I am in Kouki-kun's body to witness myself being touched by Hajime! But--is it still me he touched when I am here in another one's body? Ahh~ what is this? Is it sweet? Is it bitter? A bittersweet memory! Ah~ Hajime~! Please, touch me mo~~~~"

"KOU!"

 

Shun fainted with sheer ecstasy and didn't get to finish his monologue. He just stated the situation, but with how fast he said it, and with Ryota, Kensuke, and Mamoru's attention more directed to his sudden burst of happiness they didn't understand a thought of what he said.

 

 

 

 

'What did Ryo-chan call for?' Rui thinks after the call was suddenly cut.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

"Oh! Shun, feeling better now?"

"Hai, Kai-san. Sorry for worrying you."

"Eh? Shun-san, that apron..."

"I'm going to cook. Do you want a particular dish right now, Iku-kun?"

"Really, Shun-san.... 'Ikkun' is fine! And anything you cook as long as it's 'normal' and edible, if you give your whole heart into it, I'd be glad to eat it!"

"...Something with white sauce would be nice."

The mention of white sauce makes Kouki think of Shuu. "I'll take note of that, Rui-kun. How about...uhm..."

"Shun-san! Korokke!" Koi and Kakeru raises their hands.

"Invading once again, huh? Then let us borrow Aoi's cooking prowess to power UP the guys in the battlefield."

"You-san should help, too." Kouki gives a teasing smile via Shun's whimsical eyes and curving lips.

"Ehhh?!!"

"We're counting on you, You." Aoi taps the redhead's shoulder. Yoru just laughs as he ties his own apron.

"How about Hajime-san? What do you want to eat?" Arata asks, looking up to their leader. 

"The chefs are out of the menu, though~" Haru says as a joke. "Even when one of them looks so delicious right now--- op! I'm kidding!"

Hajime was meaning to give Haru the claw, but the other safely evades the attack, making the others laugh at the scene. 

"What does Hajime-san want?" Kouki asks--

 

and then another blackout takes over them, again scaring Arata that he clings to, this time he's sure, Hajime's arm. 

"Really, what is--?!" You complains, but before he can finish, everything goes white and everything is clear again.

 

The lights go back, and while Koi complains at Arata clinging to Hajime-san's arm, the leader's other arm extends to the white leader as Hajime grabbed Shun's upper arm when the lights went out.

"...Are you alright, Shun?" Hajime asks at the wide-eyed Maou-sama.

"Ha...." Shun's voice starts small.

"Ha...?" Kai asks his leader

"Ha...Ha.... Hajime!!!!" Shun's lime eyes twinkle as he lunges not just for the extending arm, but for a full-body hug.

"H-heavy..." Hajime manages to say while being squeezed between Arata and the jolly Maou-sama. 

 

"Uwaagh! The Maou-sama returned to his habits!" Kakeru states the obvious, and all the rest can do is wonder if /Shun/ will still cook for them.

 

 

 

 

~-~-00-~-~

 

So there goes that odd incident when Kouki became Shun, and Shun became Kouki. After that day, Kouki decided to keep everything to himself unless Shun asks him to explain to other people what happened between them. 

 

Although, Kouki had to buy a new phone (his became beyond repair, unlike Kensuke's), and this time Ryota was very willing to be of help in picking out one. Also, Mamoru invites him more often than before to listen to him making new compositions or sometimes just to listen to his piano. And, the most surprising of all, is that Kensuke helps with almost half of the chores in their quarters, even when there're housekeeping personnel who do those chores for them. Kensuke even does even the simplest kind of service to Kouki, like opening doors for him, driving when his destination is en route to Ken's, reaching out things to him that even he can reach within an arm's stretch, and even fixing their shoes in position when they enter a genkan anywhere!

Another odd 'habit' that started after that day is that Tsubasa gives him a big solo container of ice cream almost everyday, and Tsubasa says "C'mon, don't be shy. Eat it to your heart's content, Kouki-chan."

Tsubasa brings one too often that sometimes Kouki /shares/ them to the kids of SOARA, and the leader Sora will show him tears and say "Oh, goddess of benevolence, I will never forget this kindness!"

 

 

On Shun's part, he gets to faint more often because since that day, his King and one and only Hajime has been a bit more kind to him. Actually, even You gave the tsukkomi commentaries a break but they're slowly getting a come back as the days pass. Haru also teases him with "Hello, future Yayoi-san", which he returns with "Hello, future corpse in the underworld~"

And Rui spends more time, or lounges in the same room more often, with him and says "Shun, your tunes are really mysterious."

And Iku shares to them that Kouki once called him 'Ikkun' both to their surprise, but the athlete preferred it to stay that way and be continually called 'Ikkun' by Kouki in the future.

 

 

 

~-~-~

 

"Shuu-san, what's this?" Kouki asks as he examines the fancy cream-colored envelope tied with a prussian blue ribbon. He opens it and finds a couple of tickets and booklet.

"That...I thought maybe you can use some days off from work and... relax and do things that you want to do." Shuu answers, with a sliver of uneasiness inside him.

Now that Kouki notices... His lover became quiiite a bit more touchy and he puts more effort to see Kouki more often. When it's not Kensuke, or their official service car, it's Shuu who drives for him.

 

Kouki thinks he knows the reason for the sudden changes...

 

"It'd be nice if we happen to see Mutsuki-san there, right?" The blonde teases. Shuu doesn't say a word, but the slightest tightening of his lips tells everything to Kouki and makes him laugh.

"What?" Shuu asks, then his lovely Kouki cups his cheeks and gives him an eskimo kiss. 

"Mutsuki-san is an amazing person, but my heart belongs only to you, Shuu-san."

 

It's a magic spell that removes all the worries in Shuu's heart; and Kouki is the only one who can cast it.

 

 

 

 

 

~-~-~

 

 

"Delivery!"

 

For some unexplained reason, a package of gifts arrive for the members of Procella. 

One is a three-layered lacquer box filled with onigiri with three variants of fillings, tempura, blanched vegetables with sesame paste, chicken balls, fried pork cutlets, octopus sausages, and a whole layer filled with rows of sweet rice cakes in five different colors... a tower of lavish feast embraced with a fine satin cloth.

There's also a jar of plum syrup, and a cooler with six solo cups of Häagen Dazs and six colorful cases with homemade pudding. 

And there is a special envelope that is addressed to Yoru specifically. 

"What is this? It seems like a family outing package..." You states. 

"Thanks for your hard work, mister delivery man..." Rui comments. 

"You're right. Yaaaahh... thank goodness Iku helped me bring up these goodies! I was surprised when the guys at the front desk told me that all those nice looking things on their counter are for us!"

"It was an exercise, sort of." Iku adds.

"But, Kai-san, who sent these gifts?" You asks

"Hmm... I'm sure it was Kouki-kun... the name signed on the sender is Etou Kouki, right?"

"Fufufu~~~"

"Shun?"

"Surely~ these must be gifts to none other than I, this Maou-sama~ Right?"

 

Then, Hajime enters their common room, holding something.

"Ah, so you received one, too, huh?" he says.

"Yo, Hajime!"

"Hajime-san!" 

"Hajime~~!♡"

"So, Hajime, what brings you here?" Kai asks. 

"We received quite a lot of gifts. When Arata opened the cooler, I saw this and remembered that Shun likes this ice cream, so I wanted to bring him this one."

"Haaaaaaajime!!!! You remembered?!!!!"

"Yes. Here, I hope you'll accept this, Shun."

"Haaaaa~~~~♡♡♡"

Shun immediately faints after taking the ice cream container from Hajime's hands. Luckily, Iku catches him before he falls to the floor.

"Uwaaah! Shun-san!?"

"Aahh...There it is again, this...! Hey, Leader!"

 

Hajime, Iku, Kai, and You are having a commotion around the fainted leader, while Yoru is left stupefied at the parcel for him. He's holding it with both of his hands when Rui pops his balloon of thoughts, asking

"So, what is it, Yoru?"

"A...uhm..."

 

 

Behind them, the commotion still goes on:

"Leader! Oi, Leader!"

"Shu~n! Wake up!"

"Let's carry him to his bed."

"Ah, Hajime-san, leave the carrying to us. Shun-san might never be able to wake up if he knows you're the one carrying him."

 

 

 

Yoru smiles and tilts his head in wonder.

"It's a recipe for hamburger."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think xD 
> 
> *Kai's ringtone is Procellarum's song of course!  
> and Hajime tries to win back the points he never even lost xD   
> also, in my fics, Haru will always be a Shun admirer~


End file.
